The 7 souls
by AftermathHailfire3221
Summary: The underground has finally collected 7 souls, it is time to break free. But before they could, tragedy struck. Those who absorb the 7 souls become insane as they rain terror on those who feel. Your favorite protagonist become antagonist against everyone you know and love. While your most hated antagonist become your heroes.
1. Chapter 1 - A beginning

Chapter 1 - A beginning

"Y… you sure it will work?" Sans asked, afraid of the unexpected. he had not yet had a dream of this event, therefore he didn't know what was going to work.

"Yes, I am sure. King Asgore ordered me to bring back asriel at all cost." Alphus dumped Asriel's dust on the yellow buttercup flower. Then, Alphus injected the flowers with "determination." The flower grew some eyes and a mouth. The flower had Asriel's memories but was unable to feel most emotions except for pleasure, hate, and fear. Therefore, when the flower saw Alphus and Sans, instead of as friends, as asriel did, the flower saw them as threats, and feared for its own life, that it might die if It doesn't take action. The flower grabbed sans and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Then the flower grabbed Alphus, pushed her up against a corner

"You made a mistake, we aren't har-" Alphus said before she died from lack of oxygen. The flower then absorbed alphus' soul. Then, the flower, now able to handle both growth and Magic. All he needed now is determination. Now, he set out to get a human soul. Then, he would have 3 souls, a plant soul, a monster soul, and a human soul. With the plant soul being the weakest soul, and the human soul being the strongest. As plant souls are hollow and have the inability to feel feelings. Monster souls have much, much more power than plant souls, just like the comparison of monster souls and human souls. It takes one thousand monster souls to equal a human soul, and it takes one thousand plant souls to equal a monster soul. In terms of how many souls it takes to become a god tier, it takes 7 human souls or 7000 monster souls, but however, it takes 7 million plant souls to even have the power of 1 monster inside of you. Meaning it would take 49 billion plant souls to become god tier. But that is if it's a monster absorbing the souls when a human absorbs souls, it only takes 7 monster souls to become god tier for a human. But it is hard for humans to do this because monster souls disappear on death, and only boss monsters can persist after death for even a tiny bit, so it would be hard for a human to do this since there aren't enough boss monsters for this to be possible.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hatred and perseverance

Chapter 2 - Hatred and Perseverance.

The flower now named himself "flowey," sought out the 4 human souls currently in stock. Bravery, Integrity, kindness, and hatred. Flowey, when he found them, chose hatred for a specific reason, he had a hatred for humanity. He felt that it would be appropriate for him to choose hatred. He grabbed the glass bottle, tore it open, and snatched the human soul. Now that flowey had the ability to handle determination, he now had the ability to control the timeline. The souls he has are permanent, meaning that if he resets, he keeps his souls, just they don't count towards the 7 final souls. So he had reset, this time not killing alphus and just disappearing into the ground. When he came up, at the ruins, he noticed a human with a purple soul, called "Perseverance." Flowey approached the human, taking careful steps as too not knowing what the human would do.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower." Flowey said, in the most harmless tone possible. The human was wearing some clouded classes and had a torn notebook in their pocket.

"Uh, hi. How do I get out of here?" perseverance said. Flowey didn't know what was going to happen, so he saved right there. Before flowey could react, a goat lady shot him with a fireball and took the human with her into the ruins.

Later on, Flowey was in waterfall, Flowey saw Undyne kill perseverance. The purple soul was then absorbed by undyne and delivered to asgore. When Asgore went to deposit the soul, he noticed that the black soul, hatred, was missing. "Where is hatred?" Asgore asked undyne.

"Uh, sir, sans had a dream where he saw a flower take the soul, and you know that sans doesn't lie when it comes to this stuff." Undyne said as she spotted alphus running with a diagnostics of spacetime

"G-g-guys I j-just found a-an an-anomaly in spacetime!" Alphus screamed when she looked at the reports

"i just witnessed a massive chunk of spacetime collapse in on itself and a new chunk form, and we are in the new chunk," Sans said, as he casually sipped some ketchup. "and that dream i had where the flower absorbed hatred, that was in the bit of spacetime that collapsed. the flower must have some ability to control timelines or something. as i saw the flower somehow, before the spacetime collapsed, press a button that said 'reset' which means that these buttons must have something to do with determination since the hatred soul was the soul that had the most determination at the time." sans said, as he quickly fell back to sleep, hoping to get the same dream so that he could give more information. After a little while, he jolted back awake, shocked to death as what he saw. "okay, i think i have something shocking to tell." Sans said, in the most frightened tone possible

"W-w-what is i-it?" Alphus said, also terrified.

"you know that flower? yeah, in that timeline, instead of just disappearing into the earth like it did in this timeline, it instead killed me and alphus, absorbed alphus' soul and then got the human soul." sans said, as he dropped his ketchup "and, the flower, still technically has your soul inside of it, meaning that there are two of you…" sans said, imagining the scientific possibilities with two alphus'.

"Huh, t-tha-that is v-very sca-scary and in-interesting a-a-at the sa-same ti-time." Alphus said, also imagining what it would be like if two of her existed.

"Two alphus? NEAT!" Undyne yelled while giving alphus a noogie. Alphus blushed.

"Huh, wonder if we can get the soul out of that flower, double the alphus, double the science. Also, double the anime." Asgore said, laughing. "All we need is to get that flower to absorb Undyne's soul and have it reset, then we would also have two Undyne's" Asgore said, still chuckling.

"Then we could have it absorb mettaton's soul, then we would have double the entertainment." Sans said, snorting down his ketchup. "ah, this will never end." Sans chuckled.

"What about papyrus? If we had it do papyrus, this world would be double the great!" Undyne said, throwing a spear into the ceiling.

"Nah, this world already has one too many papyrus's" Sans said, as he chugged down a bottle of mustard.

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY PAPYRUS'S" Papyrus yelled.

"Alright, alright, this is getting out of hand." Sans said as he barfed up his mustard.

"Yeah, all we need is one alphus," Undyne said, as she softly punched alphus. Alphus hid her face in her hands and then ran back to the lab. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Undyne said while going back to waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flowey the Asshole

Chapter 3 - Flowey the ***hole

Sans woke up from his dream, it was a very pleasant dream, it was essentially the true pacifist route. When he opened his eyes, flowey was strangling him. Sans quickly reacted by summoning a gaster blaster, blasting flowey across snowdin.

"What the hell flowey?" Sans screamed, having 50 more gaster blasters ready to blast flowey out of existence.

"I was testing you, idiot" flowey said, hissing. Then flowey grabbed the 4 other human souls "good luck defeating me when I go omega" flowey said, as he grew 50 more limbs and a tv screen. But before flowey could finish, sans gaster blasted the souls right out of him. "F*** you" flowey disappeared underground and reset to the point where he was strangling sans. Flowey then stopped and disappeared. Then, he went over to Papyrus and went to test his strength. But then sans gaster blasted him when he tried to hurt Papyrus.

"Oh yeah flowey, watch yo profanity," Sans said, as he chuckled over his own reference.

"I DON'T CARE!" Flowey hissed. "F*** YOU ANYWAY!"

"I SAID WATCH YO PROFANITY!" Sans yelled, then gaster blasted flowey back to where he came from.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" flowey hissed in the most menacing tone. But just then in the true lab, he found something interesting. He found this "determination extractor" that had a mysterious yellow soul inside of it. When he tried to save, he realized he couldn't. Then, it hit him. The yellow soul had more determination than him. He then activated the machine as fast as possible and extracted all the determination that he could. He then injected the determination into himself, but before the determination activated, the soul had reset. Flowey, now aware that a soul was controlling the timeline, set out to kill and absorb the soul as fast as possible. Flowey now sought out 'Justice' as it calls itself. When flowey confronted the human, the human had a gun in a holster and a worn fedora. a wanted poster was in its pocket.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey! What is your name?" Flowey said. In a slightly more menacing tone.

"Hi, my name is clover, have you seen this human?" Clover held out the wanted poster, it had a picture of a human with an apron on it. Flowey remembered this particular human having the trait 'Kindness' "The last place this human was saw was on top of mt. Ebbot. I would like to talk to your 'King"

"Oh… Yeah… Anyway…. DIE!" Flowey screamed, grabbing Clover, snapping his neck and absorbing his soul. Then, Flowey teleported himself over to the true lab, and then extracted the determination and injected it into himself, but the exact same thing happened, he was unable to outpace 'clover'. When flowey confronted clover again, Clover shot him in the face and stomped on him. Flowey then, as a last resort, launched the omega flowey attacks, except with friendliness pellets, which are slightly weaker, just without the actual attack properties and the 6 souls. Clover did not expect any of the attacks so he ended up dying. Flowey, instead of just keeping the soul in him, keeping it from resetting. He then proceeded to put the soul in the DT extractor, then he put the determination inside himself, waited. The soul didn't reset. Flowey, now having control again, gloated at the soul, saying things I shall not repeat as sans is keeping me from repeating them, but. They go along the lines of "I HAVE F….. YOUR MOTHER YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S…! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS, INVALUABLE SOUL!" He said approximately. Then flowey made makeshift arms and legs out of vines and started air thrusting in front of the soul. Apparently, flowey is not just satisfied with just cussing out the soul. Then sans appeared out of nowhere and said "WATCH YO PROFANITY!" then proceeded to gaster blast flowey. Flowey, now triggered, just left.


	4. Chapter 4 - Freedom?

Chapter 4 - Freedom?

It has been a while, Patients had already fallen down and, well, died to a froggit (somehow) and now 6 souls were in stock. But then a red soul fell down. Of course, flowey already experienced a situation like this when he could not save. Flowey then sought out the human and tried to kill it. But a certain goat that many call "goat mom", came out of nowhere and one shotted flowey. "How pathetic, torturing such poor, innocent youth," Toriel said. Then she took the human into the ruins. Flowey then proceeded to follow them. Eventually, the human tried to exit the ruins, toriel blocked the human.

"If you want to leave, you must get through me." And for some reason, the human died and did not reset. Toriel then tried to absorb the soul before flowey snatched it. Flowey then took it to the DT extractor and tried to extract the DT from it…. It took 5 days to extract 1% of the DT from the soul…. It's now been 2 weeks and it is only 10% done… Now it has been 2 years and it is only 50% done… it has now been a decade and it is 75% done… Froggit died of old age and it is only 90% done….. Alphus managed to prolong the lifespan of every monster in the underground, allowing the monsters to each live another millennium and the soul is only 95% done….. It has been an entire 2 centuries and the soul is finally finished. Flowey then injected the determination into himself and watched as he became omega form….. For 10 seconds…. Then he turned into alpha form…. For 5 seconds… then he turned into epsilon form… for 3 seconds… then he turned back to normal….. Without 50% of the DT he got from the soul…. Rip….. but he still had more determination than the soul so he started to do the same thing to frisk that he had done to clover. Then he proceeded to hand the soul over to toriel because he was feeling nice for once. Toriel then absorbed the soul and went to the capital.

"Asgore, I have something for you," Toriel said, holding out a slightly dim red soul. The soul started to fracture. "But you have to make sure it does not crack, it is highly unstable," Toriel said, throwing green fire magic at it. "You will have to tend to it every day with healing magic." The soul stopped cracking. Then all of the souls broke out of their containers, but neither toriel or asgore ordered them to eject. When they turned around, undyne had 6 souls orbiting her. Then she summoned an energy spear and launched it at the red soul. Then she pulled it back and absorbed it. The 6 other souls then went into undyne.

"UNDYNE! As your king I order you to give those souls b-" Asgore tried to scold undyne before she interrupted.

"What king? You had held us hostage to long" Undyne said, pulling out the biggest energy spear anyone had ever seen. Then undyne threw it at the barrier.

"The barrier is broken." an ominous voice said. But not long after, undyne started cackling crazily. And flowey was watching the whole thing, and flowey even thought that she had gone insane. Quite literally making omega flowy look sane. Flowey was starting to sympathize with toriel and asgore about how insane undyne is. But undyne stopped cackling like a maniac and through a massive energy spear straight at asgore. Flowey then, before it hit asgore, deployed a massive vine wall to block the shot. The shot was successfully blocked, but undyne disappeared before anyone had a chance to get the souls to rebel. Alphus came running

"DON'T ABSORB THE SOULS!" Alphus screamed as she got new data. But it was too late, undyne had gone insane. "I found out while experimenting that-t a being with 5 souls or more will go insane!" Aphus continued to ramble. "A-and the only way to prevent this is to have at least 10 monster souls to k-keep the being from going insane!" Alphus then looked around to see that none of the 7 souls were there. "Oh- oh no," Aphus said, about to cry. The energy spear managed to shatter flowey wall and a spear shard hit oriel directly in the soul. Toriel's soul started to shatter. Alphus quickly sent over a healing laser to prevent her soul from cracking. Toriel's pupils dialaded, then she fell . Alphus quickly rushed to her and checked her blood pressure.

"Oh no no no no no no!" Alphys said as a body scan showed a low blood pressure as well as internal bleeding. Then alphus rushed her to a hospital. Asgore started to cry. Like, no joke, he was crying like a little baby. Everyone was in extreme shock about what just happened. Toriel almost died, undyne went insane and is committing mass genocide on the human race, and asgore cried the first time since asriel died. Sans had no clue what to do, hoping his dream this night would give him some insight on what is going to happen. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen, probably eating spaghetti in snowdin. Everyone tried to keep the underground from falling into anarchy as the royal guard was falling apart. Overall, it was a bad day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Family Reunion

Chapter 5 - family reunion.

When sans got back to snowdin to deliver the news to papyrus, an extremely drunk figure using orange magic was talking to papyrus. The drunk figure burped "suuuu ded u knew abut ze berrior ben bruken?" The drunk figure said, slurring his speech.

"Cousin, you need to stop drinking so much. You are going to kill yourself." Papyrus said before the drunk figure stopped him.

"Tthhe nighhht eff deeth dos nut ned tu wurry bout ur stupud drenkin lews," The night of death said, still slurring his speech.

Sans was hyperventilating "Guys guys guys, we need to talk, and cousin, stop drinking for a little bit please, this is serious." Sans shot a bone through the night of deaths leg, which made him snap out of being drunk.

"Really? I just got that healed!" Night of death said, no longer drunk or slurring.

"Cousin, drop it, this is serious." Sans pulled out a recorded video of what happened. (somehow flowey got the whole thing on video) and both papyrus and night of death were shocked.

"So that's where undyne went….. sh*t" Night of death said, slamming his fist into the table, breaking it in half. Then he took 5 shots of alcoholic root beer and passed out. Then woke up a second later. "Iiim goooin to glribys to gut me sum mur booze" Night of death said, as drunk as ever.

"You know grillby will eventually stop serving you." Papyrus reminded. Night of death did not listen.

*time skip. Because you wanna know why? BECAUSE I BE LAZY!*

Toriel is in annhilitic shock. No monster before had such a near death experience. Alphys came in to check in.

"Blood pressure… normal… Heart rate… still fast… Mental state…. coma…." Alphys was worried toriel might never wake up again. She feared that if she injected her with determination, that she might end up like… them…. So alphus just instead injected her with magic and growth, which monsters can handle, to help her recover. Since toriel was one of the extremely few boss monsters, her chance of recovery was much higher than that of a normal monster. When alphus was about to leave, Toriel's heart rate stopped and her soul started to crack. Alphus quickly went over and injected 5 ml of determination. Alphus figured out with… them... that the maximum amount of determination a monster can handle is 5ml of determination. Although boss monsters can probably handle more, alphus did not want to take the risk and kill the queen. Or turn her into… them… A little while after alphus did the injection, toriel's soul stopped cracking and pulse returned. Alphus did another body scan and found that something was inside her. When alphus looked closer, it was the spear shard that hit her in the worst spot possible. It was still there and alphus needed to remove it. But alphus needed a real doctor, so she went to the medical clinic and asked for some assistance to help save the life of the queen.


End file.
